


Biadore baby

by RPDR_TrashHuman



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPDR_TrashHuman/pseuds/RPDR_TrashHuman
Summary: Summary: Roy and Danny are married. Danny was born female but identifies as male. 9 months ago, Danny found out he was pregnant with Roy's baby. This is the labor and delivery.I suck at summaries! I also suck at writing lol





	1. It's baby time!

2:44 am

"Roy, wake up!" Danny said shaking his husband who was in a deep sleep.

"I'm not going out and getting you pizza again...." Roy said half asleep.

"No I'm not hungry, I think my water just broke...."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked now sitting up in bed trying to find the light switch in the complete darkness. 

"Yes I'm sure! I started having contractions a few hours ago but I thought it was nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I know you have a big show tomorrow." 

Finding the light, Roy moved himself in front of Danny. "You and this baby are way more important than this show" Roy said grabbing his hands trying to turn his attention away from the pain. 

Danny now making direct eye contact, Roy could see the fear and pain in his eyes. 

"Come on, we need to go to the hospital. I'll call your mom on the way." Roy said helping Danny out of bed and wrapping a blanket around him. 

"You ready to be a daddy?" Danny chocked between contractions.

All Roy could do was smile and nod because of the overwhelming feelings of excitement, anxiety and joy of going from a family of two to a family of three. 

That's it! Let me know what you think! I already have a bunch of chapters written.


	2. Let this be over please

Chapter 2:

Note: Bonnie: Danny's mom

3:10 am

At the hospital:

"Why are all these people looking at me funny?" Danny asked as they head toward the elevators.

"Probably because you look like a guy but have a big pregnant belly" Roy said trying to get on the other side of Danny to block the view of the people staring at him from the waiting room.

"This sucks. I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore. People look at me like I'm a freakshow.." 

"Well you are..." Roy said jokingly, getting a scowl from Danny who clearly did not enjoy the joke. 

As the step into the elevator, Roy notices a young couple staring at Danny. "What the hell are you looking at? Didn't your mothers ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" He said just as the elevator doors opened and the couple quickly exited. 

"Thank you baby" Danny said holding onto the railing, rocking to ease the pain. 

"Always" Roy said smiling, pulling Danny on for a kiss. 

6:00 am

"Why don't you trying walking to help induce labor?" The nurse suggested. Soon they were walking up and down the hallway. Roy was in a front of Danny holding his hands, Danny's mom was to his left, and a nurse was behind him pushing a wheelchair. 

"I can't do this anymore..." Danny winced as he buried his head in Roy's shoulder.

"You're doing great....just breathe." He whispered in Danny's ear. Every time a contraction hit they were forced to stop. About halfway down the hallway the contractions got too strong and the nurse had to bring him back to the room.

8:22 am

"Does it always take this long?" Roy asked Bonnie while not drawing his attention away from Danny, who was now fast asleep. 

"It depends, the first baby is always the hardest" she said as she focused on the news which talked about Danny and the baby.

"Can you turn that off please? I'm so tired of hearing people talk about how 'wrong' this is." He said still focusing on Danny.

"People are just stupid and close minded." She said turning the TV off. "Their opinions mean nothing. All that matters is your love for each other and having your family's support." She said coming behind Roy and giving him a hug.

"Now, why don't we go get something to eat while he's asleep?" She suggested motioning towards the door. 

"Before the bear wakes up" Roy chucked as he kiss Danny on the forehead and headed towards the door. 

4:00 PM

"When is this going to be over!?" Danny whined as another contraction hit. 

"Soon baby just breathe, you're doing great" Roy said rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"I can't take this anymore! Get this baby out!" Danny said trying to hold back the tears.

"It'll be over soon I promise". 

"Hi Danny, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked walking over to the monitor tracking the baby's vitals. 

"Oh just fuckng peachy...." Danny growled. 

"Hey, be nice!" Bonnie said in a motherly tone. 

"Dont worry, I'm use to it." The doctor laughs keeping his focus on the monitor. 

"So when do you think he'll be able to start pushing?" Roy asked.

"Well let's see how dialated he is." The doctor said walking to the end of the bed and lifting the blanket up. "Well you're fully dilated so you can start pushing!"

"Finally!" Danny said relived.

Now they were only moments away from meeting their new baby and becoming a real family.


	3. A Real Family

"Come on Danny one more big push!" Bonnie encouraged

"You can do it baby you're so close!" Roy said.

"You're almost there Danny, just one more big push!" The doctor said.

"You said that last time!" Danny said as he felt baby's head leave his body. He knew that they were only minutes away from meeting their baby, so he mustered up all of the energy he had left and pushed as hard as he could. Soon he felt the shoulders, then the torso, and then a gush of fluid as the rest of the body came out. 

"Its a girl!" The doctor announces as he lays her on Danny. 

"You did great baby." Roy says pushing his hair back and kissing him on the forehead.

"Good job honey, you did great!" Bonnie says smiling trying to hold back tears. 

"Do you want to cut the cord?" The nurse asks Roy handing him a pair of scissors then quickly taking her away to clean her up. Soon, they bring her back in a wrapped in a pink blanket with a tiny purple bow clipped into her long, dark brown hair.

"She's beautiful...." Roy says as rubs his finger over her chubby, pink cheeks. She was a perfect mix of the two of them.

"Hi baby girl, we're your daddies. We love you very much!" Roy cooed. 

"This is weird...seeing you all nice and shit..." Danny joked.

"Well I can't be a bitch to our daughter Roy laughed.

They sat there in awe of their beautiful baby girl, silent for what felt like an eternity before Danny's mother asked, "So what's her name?".

"I think we decides on Camille....Camille Noriega Haylock" Danny said smiling at Roy.

"What perfect name!" Bonnie said excitedly giving them both a hug.

"My family, my perfect family. I would want to have it any other way..." Danny thought.

4 hours old

Lots of friends and family came by to visit before the room became silent and for the first time, they were alone with their baby girl. They decided to finally post on social media that she has arrived. 

On Instagram, Roy posted a picture of him holding her with the caption "This afternoon, we welcomed our beautiful baby girl Camille into the world. Both Danny and Camille and doing very well. Thank you for your continued support!❤" . Followed by another picture of the three of them with the caption "Our perfect little family ❤". Floods of sweet messages came in and Roy decided to go live on Instagram, which he doesn't do often, to show her off to the world.

"This is weird...I actually hate this. I'm going to be an annoying new parent and brag but this is Camille! She is so sweet and hardly ever cries. Oh someone asked how Danny is. Hold on let me flip the camera. Danny how are you feeling? 

"Hungry and I kind of want to smoke"

"Did you order food?"

"Pizza!"

"Wow what a surprise!" Roy said sarcastically rolling his eyes. 

After livestreaming for a while, the nurses took Camille back to the nursery so they could get some much needed sleep. Instead of sleeping on the couch, Roy cuddled with Danny in his bed. 

"I dont think this is allowed..." Danny laughed.

"If they yell at us I'll say we were watching TV and I fell asleep" Roy said wrapping his arms around Danny. 

"We're going to break the bed!" Danny said trying to push Roy off.

"Fine.....you're no fun...." he said walking back to his couch.

Soon they both drifted off to sleep in a peaceful bliss, unaware how much their lives are about to change.


	4. Welcome Home!

Note: Bonnie is Danny's mom (just in case you forgot) ;)  
  
  
"Ready to go home?" Roy cooed.  
  
"Yes! I can't wait to sleep in my own bed....." he said trying to stuff everything into the bag.  
  
"I was talking to Camille but I guess you can answer too. And that's not how you pack a bag Danny.." Roy laughed.   
  
"Fine then you do it...I have to get her dressed anyways" Danny said walking over to them.   
  
She was dressed in a blue onesie that says "It takes 2 dads to be this cute" with a matching blue headband.   
  
"Alright let's go home!" Roy said wrapping his arms around Danny's waist and kissing him in the back of the neck.   
  
"She's looks so small in the car seat. Are you sure she's not going to suffocate?" Danny asked placing his hands on top of Roy's.   
  
"Danny she's fine. The nurses have to check the car seat before we're allowed to leave." He said looking up at the clock. "Oh shit we've been standing here for almost 10 minutes! Your mom I'd probably waiting for us."  
  
"Can you name us? We make cute babies." Danny smirked.   
  
"Can't argue with you on that one..." Roy said kissing him on the cheek before grabbing their bags and heading toward the door.   
  
Soon they felt the warm sun and gentle breeze hit their faces. _"God it feels so good to be free.."_ Danny thought.   
  
About 35 minutes later they pulled into their driveway which was decorated with pink balloons and welcome home signs.   
  
"This is so sweet! Who did all this?" Danny asked.   
  
"Everyone. Courtney, Michelle, Darienne. Roy's sisters even flew in from Louisiana." Bonnie said.  
  
It overwhelmed them both to know that eventhough she's only 2 days old, she is already so loved.   
  
By dinnertime, the only ones left were Courtney, Michelle and Bonnie.   
  
"Now that everyone is gone, we wanted to ask you guys something.." Danny said looking at Roy, then directing his attention to Courtney and Michelle, who were more focused on Camille.  
  
"We were wondering if you guys would be her godparents.." Roy said. That got their attention.   
  
"We would love to!" Courtney said excitedly.   
  
"I would be honored!" Michelle said looking up at them, then looking back down at the sleeping baby in her arms.   
  
"You didn't want to pick one of your siblings?" Courtney asked.   
  
"Well Roy has three sisters, I have one, and we each have a brother. We didn't want any bloodshed." Danny joked.   
  
"Besides we're both really close with you guys." Roy said.  
  
"Yea Michelle has been like a second mother to me and Courtney is the C in ABC, season 6 top three." Danny said.   
  
_(Holy shit that rhymes. I didn't mean to do that lol)_  
  
"Awe we love you guys!" Michelle said handing her to Bonnie before getting up and hugging them, followed by Courtney.  
  
  
**8:00 pm**  
  
"Did you feed her?" Roy asked walking out of the bathroom and getting undressed.  
  
"Yes. What do you think of this outfit for bed?" Danny asked holding up a white onesie that had a rainbow heart with white text in the middle that said 'Dad²'.   
  
"That's really cute! Who's it from?" Roy asked.  
  
"It was a special gift from all of the girls from season 6." Danny said trying to soothe the now agitated Camille.   
  
"That's really nice of them. We'll have to thank them when we go to the season 6 reunion." Roy said climbing into bed.   
  
"I cant believe it's been almost five years..." Danny said before being cutoff.   
  
"Since I beat all of you hoes..." Roy joked.   
  
"Yea that...."Danny said placing Camille in the bassinet and climbing into bed cuddling with Roy.   
  
"This is the first time in a long time we've been able to get this close. This is nice..." Roy said wrapping his arms around Danny and kissing the top of his head.  
  
"I know..." Danny said putting his arm around Roy's waist. "You're in your birthday suit aren't you...."  
  
"Maybe...." Roy smirked.  
  
"I just had a baby. No sex for a while." Danny said slightly disappointed.  
  
"Fine.....I'll wait." Roy said shutting off the light.   
  
Soon they both drifted off into a peaceful, but short sleep.   
  
**10:05 pm**

  
"Baby's crying..." Danny said half asleep.  
  
"You're closer..." Roy said.   
  
"Well I carried and gave birth to her so you get up.." Danny said.   
  
"Fine.." Roy said rolling out of bed and walking over to the bassinet. Truthfully, he didn't mind getting up. He knows Danny went through a lot, and he like the one on one time. He would do anything for his little girl.   
  
After feeding and changing her, he brought her into their livingroom and rocked her on their old wooden rocking chair that belonged to Roy's parents.   
  
"Daddy loves you so much baby girl..." He kept saying over and over looking into her chocolate brown eyes that glimmered in the moonlight . Before he knew it, they both started to drift off.   
  
  
That's it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I think this chapter is a lot of fluff. :)


	5. Flashback: I'm pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird flashback chapter I decided to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Talk of abortion

"Are you 100% sure I'm pregnant?" Danny asked looking at his test results.  
  
"I am. All of your tests came back positive. But I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure." The OBGYN said squeezing blue gel onto Danny's stomach.  
  
"The doctor said I would not be able to get pregnant!" Danny said agitated.  
  
"Taking testosterone does greatly reduce the chance of becoming pregnant, but it's still possible." She said focusing on the screen. "See that little blob, that's your baby. You look to be around 8 weeks."  
  
"No, this isn't possible. It's all a dream. I never wanted this. I'm not a girl, I'm a boy and boys dont get pregnant." He muttered, now almost in tears.  
  
"If you do decide to terminate the pregnancy, you can either have a medical abortion, which is reccomended until 10 weeks and involves taking pills, or you can have a surgical abortion, which is recommended until about 16 weeks."  
  
"I'll have to think about it...." Danny said rubbing his stomach.  
  
Back in his car, he decided to call his biggest support system, his mom Bonnie. She picks after the last ring.  
  
_D: Hi mom.._  
  
_B: Hi honey what's up?_  
  
_D: I need your advice...I uh....I found today that I'm um...._  
  
_B: Pregnant....._  
  
_D: How did you know!?_  
  
_B: A mother's instinct. So what are you going to do?_  
  
_D: I don't know....that's why I called._  
  
_B: I'm not the one to call the shots honey, you need to talk to him. It's his baby too._  
  
_D: I don't know how he'll react..._  
  
_B: Look down at your finger Danny, you see that ring? It symbolizes your love and support for each other. He cares about you very much and will always be in your corner._  
  
_D: You're right....thanks mom. I'll talk to you later._  
  
The entire drive home, he brainstormed different ways to tell Roy until he passed a shirt customizing store. "That's it! I know exactly how to tell him!" He thought as he pulled into the parking lot.  
  
After setting everything up, he looked around and for the first time, he was excited about the idea of becoming a dad. Just as he started to get lost in his thoughts, Roy walked through the door.  
  
"Hi baby!" Roy said walking over to Danny and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hi baby, how was the tour?"  
  
"It was good, glad to be home though." He said exhausted.  
  
"I know Sammy and Dede missed you." Danny said motioning towards their pen set up in the livingroom.  
(Sammy and Dede are Roy's dogs btw)  
  
"Cant forget about our furry babies!" He said walking into the livingroom excited, then confused.  
  
"What's wrong Roy?" Danny asked.  
  
"Why are they wearing shirts?" He asked trying to read the print upside down.  
  
"What do they say Roy?"  
  
"Big brother in training and big sister in training...." he said giving Danny a confused look.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know...are you getting another dog?" Roy asked, now a little frustrated.  
  
"Nope...."  
  
"I don't fucking know Danny...I'm tired and jetlagged."  
  
"Maybe this will help..." Danny said handing Roy a little blue box.  
  
His looked went from confusion to shock. "What's in the box?" Danny asked.  
  
"A positive pregnancy test and an ultrasound picture..." He said before realizing what it all meant. "No you're fucking not....."  
  
"Yes I am..." Danny said smiling.  
  
Roy immediately dropped the box and jumped into his arms now in tears. He's never really seen this side of him before.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Roy said excitedly.  
  
"You want to keep it?" Danny asked him.  
  
"Of course! You don't?"  
  
"Honestly at first, no." Danny said sitting on the couch. "But setting up the surprise and seeing your reaction kind of made me change my mind."  
  
"Kind of?" He said sitting next to Danny and grabbing his hand.  
  
"I know you'd be a great dad, but I don't know if I'm ready. It's a huge change in not only our lives but my body and mind. I'm going to have to stop taking testosterone which will fuck up all my hormones on top if the pregnancy hormones, and I'm going to get a big belly."  
  
"Well if you don't want to I can't force you, but think about how lucky we'd be to have a baby that had both of our genes and looks like both of us. Not many gay couples can say that." Roy said rubbing Danny's back. "If you really want to have an abortion, I stand by your decision."  
  
"No...I can't do that. That's not an option." Danny said shaking his head.  
  
"Adoption?"  
  
"No, I don't like that idea either."  
  
"Well I guess we're going to be parents..." Roy smiled.  
  
"I guess we are...." Danny smiled, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
They decided to wait to post the news on social media, but they were going to tell a few close friends and family. Of course Danny's family was very supportive, Roy's, not so much. His parents never really approved of their age gap, but they kept their mouths shut because they knew Danny made him very happy.  
  
"No way you're fucking with me" Courtney said over video chat.  
  
"No I swear to god!" Danny said trying to get the camera to focus on the ultrasound photo.  
  
"Can I be called Shanelady?" He joked referring to the name Roy's goddaughter Lola came up with for him and Bianca.  
  
"Shut up bitch...." Roy laughed. "Uncle Shane is fine I guess.."  
  
"I've never been an uncle before....this is so exciting!" He squealed. "I'm gonna spoil this kid rotten!"  
  
"We know you are..." Danny said.  
  
They talked for a while before hanging up. Then they called a few other friends who all had the same reaction.  
  
"I can't believe there's a human growing inside of me..." Danny said putting his hand on his stomach.  
  
"I can't believe you actually slept with me" Roy joked.  
  
"Or married you..." Danny added.  
  
"You're gonna be a great dad Danny. You're sweet, patient, gentle and kind hearted." He said putting his hand over Danny's. "I have all all the faith in the world.."  
  
"Thank you baby.....there's no one else in the world I'd rather share this experience with." He said laying his head on Roy's chest.  
  
They spent the rest of the night watching Netflix, eating pizza, talking about nursery designs and picking names.

 


	6. First Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Danny are going out for the first time since their daughter was born. 
> 
> Mostly Biadore fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry it took so long to update! I really had a hard time coming up with an idea. This chapter is pretty long, but it's a lot a fluff with a flashback! Enjoy!
> 
> I'm sorry in advance if the format is weird. I'm trying a new writing style :3

**1 week old**

"Are you sure she'll be ok? She won't miss us too much?" Danny said buttoning his shirt glancing over at their sleeping daughter in the swing.

"Danny she's a week old. The only thing she's worried about is when she's getting fed or changed." Roy said unwrapping the from around his waist and slipping on a pair of dress pants. "Besides, your mom will be looking after her and last time I checked, you're mom isn't a serial killer or sociopath."

"You don't know her life..." Danny laughed grabbing the pipe and lighter on the nightstand. "Do I have time for a smoke?"

"I guess so, but just go outside. No hot-boxing the house again..." Roy said rolling his eyes. He wishes Danny would stop smoking all together, but he knows it's not that easy. "

 

20 minutes later they are handing Camille off to Danny's mom and heading to a season 6 reunion dinner.

"Hi guys!" Courtney greeted them at the door. "Danny, how are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, tired. Having a baby really takes a lot out of ya man.." Danny said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

As they headed in, they could already hear them laughing and talking about the season 6 drag race tour around the world they just got back from. Danny would have gone, but traveling with a bunch of queens who like to drink and smoke while being heavily pregnant would not be a good idea. He also didn't need more people starting at him like he's some kind of freak.

"Roy you should have gone, at least maybe towards the end." Danny whispered.

"It’s fine Danny, not really type of gig anyways. Besides, I didn't want to leave you, have you go into labor, and me not be there." He said grabbing Danny's hand as they followed Courtney. In the center of the restaurant was a big dance floor, surrounded by closed off dining rooms. They crossed the dance floor into a dimly lit dining room with a big table and glass chandelier, seeing all of their season 6 sisters with their significant others, greeting everyone as they sat down.

"So what's parent life like?" Dela asked Roy.

"It's crazy, I never thought I'd be a dad. I was terrified at first, but as soon as I held her for the first time, all that fear went away and I fell in love with her, I was mesmerized.

"So there is a heart in there somewhere!" Darienne chimed in.

"Yea its weird...kind of gross.." Danny laughed, grabbing Roy's hand under the table. "He's a great dad. He gets up in the middle of the night, feeds her changes her and rocks her to sleep. I'm really lucky." Danny smiles. “He’s turning into a real softie..”

Just as they start catching up, a voice comes over the speaker. "Good evening everyone, we would first like to thank you for choosing this restaurant venue for your special occasion. Tonight, we are celebrating the 10 year reunion Rupaul's Drag Race season 6! We would like to invite you to the dance floor and enjoy the complimentary drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Dinner will be served shortly.

Everyone headed to the dance floor except Danny. "Danny aren't you coming?" Roy asked turning around realizing Danny wasn't following him.

"No I'm not really in the dancing mood." He said, shaking his head. "Besides I just had a baby, I don't want my stitches coming out and risk me bleeding all over the dance floor. You can go if you want." Roy just shook his head and say next to Danny, pecking him on the cheek.

They sat and talked for a while, watching all of their friends have a great time, and Danny couldn't help but feel bad. "Sorry I'm a killjoy...." Danny sighed.

"Don't be....we can still have a good time even if we don't dance. You have physical limitations, no one is mad at you for that. You brought a human into the world for christ sakes, I think that is a legitimate excuse." Roy said as the pace of the music slows and the lights start to dim. "Care to join me in a slow dance? You don't have to if you don't want..." Danny cuts him off before Roy could finish his sentence.

"I'd love to.." Danny smiles as he grabs Roy's hand and they head towards the dance floor, reminding them of their wedding day.

 

_Flashback:_

Roy's POV

As I look at myself in the mirror, it's still hard to believe that in less than an hour, I will be married to Danny, the love of my life. I'm excited, nervous, anxious, ready to vomit. I never thought in a million years of getting married. I never really clicked with anyone. They never really got my sense of humor or the whole drag thing. Danny was different though, he understands me, I feel so comfortable around him. He gets my crude humor and never takes it personally, and best of all, he's a drag queen. They say never date a drag queen because it creates competition, but what's nice about us is we have two totally different drag styles with different interests.

Just as I was getting lost in a deep train of thought, I heard my best man's voice.  
"Are you ready?" I see Shane standing in the doorway holding a bow tie. "Man you clean up nice!" He jokes walking towards me, handing me a white bow tie.

"What the hell is this made of anyways?" I ask putting on the bow tie.

"It's made from a white ruff that clowns usually wear around their necks." He said handing me a red rose to put in my suit pocket.

"Oh very funny bitch...." I couldn't help but laugh a little. It's actually kind of clever.

 

Danny's POV:

"Chris, do you think I okay?" I ask looking at myself in the full length mirror.

"Dan you look great!" He replies. "You're just missing one thing.." He pulls out a red, white and black bow tie made from flannel and a red rose.

"These are great! Thank you so much!" I hugged Chris, getting teary eyed. I had so many emotions floating in my head. I was excited, but I also wanted this ceremony to be over so we could go to the party and drink. Before I was able to calm my nerves, I see Shane standing in the doorway. "Danny, we're ready for you..." he says. "Roy's already waiting."

"Come on kid, you'll be fine..." Chris says putting his hand on my shoulder as we both head towards the door.

As soon as they opened the door to the trailer, the only thing I could focus on was Roy. Not the blinding sun, or the smell of the ocean, or the loud music coming from the Pier behind us. Just Roy, the man I love so much, my rock, my everything, my soon to be husband.

As I walk towards him, he says, "You look great baby." All I could do was smile. God, his smile melts my heart, makes me get butterflies, leaves me at a loss for words.

"So you guys will just wait behind this white curtain, until you hear the music. Chris and I will be waiting at the front." Shane says.

"Roy's goddaughter Lola with walk down the aisle with the flowers, then the music will start. Walk slow, smile, and don't trip." Chris joked as they walked away, leaving us alone.

Roy did his best to keep me calm but as soon as the music starts, all of the bad feelings came back. Once the curtain opens, we start walking towards the altar. He takes my hand and whispers, "you'll be fine...". A nice reassurance, but I'm still a hot mess.

As we walked down the aisle lined with red and white roses, we see our season 6 sisters, Michelle and her family, and both of our families sitting in the front row. Standing at the altar was Shane and Chris, with Ru standing in between them.

 

**Ru: Bold**

**"We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Roy and Danny in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of these two men. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations.**

**"Roy and Danny, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love."**

**"Will you, Roy have Danny to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"**

"I will.." Roy says.

**"Will you, Danny, have Roy to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"**

"I will" I say.

**"Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another. Roy, your vows please."**

"God, where do I begin. You're funny, sweet, and kind. You put everyone else before yourself. You're not afraid to be different, you don't care what other people think and I admire that. I love you chiona..." He said squeezing my hands. 

  **"And Danny, your vows please."**

"Roy, from the second I met you, I knew I needed to stay on your good side because you'd probably kill me. As I got to know you, I realized somewhere deep, deep down, you do have a soft side. You’re everything to me, my rock keeping me from spiraling down, helping me through my struggles. Words can’t describe how much you mean to me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I smile.

**" Now Roy, repeat to Danny, after me, these words: "I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband."**

"Danny, I have chosen you alone from all the world to be my wedded husband." Roy repeats.

**"To have and to hold from this day forward."**

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

**"For better, for worse."**

"For better, for worse."

**"For richer, for poorer"**

“For richer, for poorer"

**"In sickness and in health"**

"In sickness and in health"

**"To love and to cherish ‘til death do us part,"**

"To love and to cherish ‘til death do us part."

 

After I repeated the same lines, Roy’s goddaughter brought the rings to Ru.

 

**“These rings have no beginning and no end. They set forth the eternal nature of real love. They will represent the love and trust that Roy and Danny promise to each other this day.”**

**“Roy will you take this ring and place it upon Danny’s finger, and Danny you do the same, as you do, repeat to each other, after me, these words:**

**“I give you this ring.”**

“I give you this ring” We repeat.

**“As I give you myself,**

“As I give you myself,”

**“With love and affection”**

“With love and affection”

**“Wear it in peace always”**

“Wear it in peace always.”

**“May this be the start of a happy new life, that’s full of special moments to share. May this be the first of your dreams come true, and of hope that will always be there. May this be the start of a lifetime of trust, and of caring that’s just now begun. May today be a day that you’ll always remember, the day when your hearts become one.”**

**“In as much as you Roy and you Danny have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested in me as an Officiant and the laws of this state, I now pronounce you Married. You may seal you marriage with a kiss!”**

**“It is with great honor I present to for the first time as a married couple Roy & Danny!”**

 

_Flashback over_

“That was easily the best day of my life, besides becoming a dad, of course.” Danny smiles.

Roy nods and looks at his watch, realizing it's almost 10:00. “Oh it’s getting late, we should probably head home, give your mom a break.”

(time skip to them getting home)

“Well looks like your mom has a long night..” Roy joked pointing at Danny’s mom fast asleep on the couch with Sammy and Dede laying next to her. “Should we wake her up?”

“Nah, let her sleep. I’ll leave her a note just in case she wakes up.” Danny said pulling out a notepad and pen.

“I’m going to go check on Camille.” Roy says heading towards the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs, he carefully opened the door to the nursery and walked to the crib, finding his daughter sleeping peacefully. “Daddy loves you more than you could ever know baby girl.” he says rubbing her cheek. As he turned around, he was startled, not realizing Danny was standing in the doorway.

“See…..softie” Danny laughs.

“Shut up bitch.” Roy says as he carefully shuts the door. “Let’s go to bed..”

“And have some fun?” Danny asks.

“No bitch...I’m too tired and besides, your mom is here. That’d be weird as fuck.”

"Are we ever going to be able to have fun again?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Maybe when Camille is 18...." Roy joked climbing into bed next to Danny.

"I'm not waiting that long!" Danny said wrapping his arms around Roy.

"Good night Danny..."

"Goodnight chiona..."


End file.
